Possesions By: XTronoX
by janeuankyle.esguerra
Summary: Crumbelina saw something on the ground she doesn't its a curse but then weird things happen to it will she ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

Possessions By: XTronoX

After a random roster race there was a black, mysterious lady she looked creepy, the racers never even saw her. Then Crumbelina found something strange on the floor it seemed to be from that lady. It was a dusty old totem it looked creepy she showed it to the racers. All of them were looking at it no one doesn't even know what it is. So one day she decided to throw it in the trash tomorrow. She looked at it hardly she even slept with it. Then the next morning she threw it in the diet cola mountain then something weird was happening it started to glow devilish red she got creeped out about it. She thinks it was a curse. She went up to the racers then said in shock "This thing is a curse I think"! Everyone just laughed. Rancis said "there are no curses in Sugar Rush Crumbelina" "I don't even believe in them" Candlehead replied. "I know what it is!" Gloyd said sarcastically. "What is it then?" Taffyta said. "Maybe it's a curse which kills people like you and they mostly do it to people who don't believe in curses!" Gloyd said in a spooky voice. "Or maybe it will…. "STOP IT GLOYD" Taffyta said. "Why? It was just a joke?" Gloyd said. The Totem did what Gloyd wanted to do he thought it was just a joke. In the Next Morning Crumbelina heard a loud scream coming from a house. She came in and thought it was a curse. But it was just Taffyta screaming on a cockroach Rancis also screamed about that cockroach, and then Gloyd heard it then killed the cockroach. "Thank you Gloyd" Taffyta replied. "Why do you have to scream so loud?" Gloyd said. "Because cockroaches are disgusting! I don't want a scorny old cockroach AROUND my house!" Taffyta angrily replied.

After that, Vanellope came and told the racers if they wanted to race for fun. They all did. When they all raced Taffyta broke her ankle from a jawbreaker in the gumball ways. (the results were) 1st Vanellope 2nd Rancis 3rd Candlehead 4th Gloyd 5th Adorabeezle 6th Crumbelina 7th Minty 8th Jubileena 9th Snowanna 10th Swizzle 11th Taffyta. After that they had to go to the hospital to heal Taffyta. When Crumbelina was walking in the corridor of the hospital she saw an old man sitting on a seat. Crumbelina said "Do you guys see that old man?" Gloyd said "No" "Not even me" Candlehead said "Not even me either?" Rancis replied. "Oh it was just my imagination" Crumbelina said. Later when Taffyta felt better Adorabeezle invited the girls to a sleepover. All of them came. The Boys went to Rancis's house. Which was seven houses away from Adorabeezle. The girls were watching movies that they like while the boys were playing video games. At 12:00 am Crumbelina woke up seeing something weird coming it was a little girl in the toilet she said "Hi little girl are you new?"


	2. Crumbelina's Nightmare

The girl turned around and Crumbelina was in shock. The girl was covered in blood she looked into the girl's hands she saw in terror every racer's hearts were in her hand she also found some DNA which looks like it came from the racers the girl then turned around and chased her until she could have Crumbelina's heart then she got caught in a dead end when the girl got her she screamed. The girls woke up seeing Crumbelina scream so loud. Then Crumbelina told her nightmare. All the girls heard it then felt frightened. But Then the tiki totem was recording what she said and that will also happen to all of them including the boys. Then all of them heard a weird noise it was coming from the toilet all of them opened the door and there was a man in a hockey mask holding a knife all of the girls screamed and then hid under the quilts but it was just Gloyd "Tricked Ya!" The girls then got angry at him then he went back to Rancis's House playing other games. "What a Relief!" Taffyta said. "that scared me" Crumbelina said. "Let's all just go back to sleep" Adorabeezle said.  
Then all of them went back to sleep.

In the morning Crumbelina found some coins dropping on the floor she followed the trail of coins then the trail led from Snowanna. "Ohh you ruined the surprise!" Snowanna said whining. Then while the other girls were asleep Gloyd then held his air horn and pushed the button in the open window then the girls woke up. All of them then found the trail of money which felt so endless, it even led them outside! After that they went to Rancis's house all they saw was them playing a bunch of video games. "Rancis how many games did you all play for the whole night?" Taffyta said. "Uh 20! Games!" Rancis said. "How did you guys stay up for this long?" Crumbelina asked them. "Secret!" Gloyd said sarcastically. "Hey guys do you want to play a maze game?" Gloyd told them. "I wanna!" Snowanna said. "Ok " Gloyd said. All the boys chuckled a bit then all the racers went and turned on the computer. Then Gloyd put the game up. Then Snowanna played it. "Why is this maze so easy?" Snowanna said. "You will find out later" Gloyd said in a spooky voice. All of the boys chuckled and giggled. "Hey what are you three up too?" Vanellope said. "Nothing" Rancis said. "Yay! Up to maze 4!" Snowanna said. Then she failed and then saw a scary face on the computer and it also scream. All of the girls screamed "hahaha Tricked Ya again" Gloyd said.


	3. Things Start To Get Scarier

In the night all of the racers started to have another race they were racing until Crumbelina found a ghostly racer. She continued to race and the racer looked just like the girl she saw in her nightmare. While she was racing the other racers she told them if they see a white ghostly car and all of them said "no" "But I swear I saw a white ghostly racer I swear I saw one!" Crumbelina swore. All of the racers where up to the dead end. Gloyd was first but he accidently messed up in the dead end fell down on a cupcake. Jubileena also fell with Rancis on the cupcake. Then while Crumbelina was racing she was 5th She saw the white ghostly racer again. "She told them again about the ghostly racer" "Crumbelina its not time for us to see your imaginary friends" Taffyta said. Crumbelina saw the ghostly racer she was about to shoot a gun to Vanellope. "Before it shot Vanellope Crumbelina shouted "Watch Out Vanellope a bullet is gonna shoot you!" "Ok" Vanellope said. (the results were) 1st Taffyta 2nd Vanellope 3rd Candlehead 4th Crumbelina 5th Swizzle 6th Minty 7th Snowanna 8th Adorabeezle 9th Rancis 10th Gloyd 11th Jubileena. After the race it was 10:40PM all of them slept. Then Gloyd started to move around his bed his face looked scared but in his dreams he saw black mazes in there, there was a crapload of nightmares in the maze there was he walking in that easy maze for a long time it kept on restarting and restarting and restarting then he got caught by a ghost then he woke up possessed. His eyes turned devilish red he started to kill a squirrel with a knife he started to kill more things. All the racers where talking in Taffyta's house about the race and stuff then they saw Gloyd sneak past them. Crumbelina saw blood on his shirt Candlehead saw him hold a bloody knife he was seen with devilish red eyes not brown. Crumbelina's thoughts emerge she thinks the white ghostly racer was the one who did something to Gloyd. Then she told everyone about the ghostly racer again then they knew what happened to him. He got possessed. They all locked the door then found Gloyd there he was normal. So they let him in but they saw something weird with Gloyd's eyes it wasn't even brown. Then they saw him do something to himself he threw a glass cup on his head until he got his knife and chased Rancis. Rancis was screaming in terror  
he was running away from him he couldn't stop seeing Gloyd come to him he was everywhere then Rancis was trapped in a dead end all the racers came and spied on them he was trapped in a dead end he started to weep, But Gloyd had no mercy to kill him. He stabbed Rancis in the heart and Rancis was dead Gloyd was happy, ready to kill his next victim. Then he ran and went over to Jubileena and almost stabbed her but he turned to his normal self. Gloyd felt unwell. "What happened?" Gloyd said in an unwell voice. "What? You mean you didn't see anything of this?" Vanellope questioned. "What did you do then" Taffyta asked. "I was asleep I only felt things cracking on my head" Gloyd said. "That was scary"  
Adorabeezle said.


	4. The Night Of Dead Slumber

Gloyd was feeling a lot better now after he got possessed and killed Rancis Taffyta still got a bit upset what happened last night. Crumbelina always sees scary things. Then when she went to shop she found a ghost of Rancis sitting on one of the chairs near a toys store. Rancis frowned on the chairs. Crumbelina got creeped out about it. What did she do wrong? Every time she goes somewhere she always saw the girl in her nightmare. In the night they all had a slumber party in Vanellope's house everyone brought their favourite games to play and some crap for everyone to look. When all of the got to Vanellope's house Minty decided to sleep instead of doing fun.

Minty's P.O.V

I slept then I had a nightmare like usual but this time the walls, they were squishing me into this tiny box. I don't even have claustrophobia. I was squished. Then I saw a girl she was facing back all of a sudden all of the walls collapsed and crumbled. I gave a loud scream then a sweet seeker hit me. All I saw was black.

Minty woke up Vanellope saw her walking weirdly in the stairs then they saw something weird with her she was walking like she was under control. All of the racers ran and ran Minty was heading for someone it looked like the group running to the storage room the racers were Jubileena, Taffyta, Gloyd , Swizzle ,and Snowanna. Then all of them ran somewhere else but Gloyd still headed to the storage room. Minty was chasing Gloyd inside the storage room then they all tried to open the door but it was locked.

Gloyd's P.O.V

I was scared I hid under those candy boxes near the corner but Minty found me she carried me and threw me in the corner. She was ready to kill me all I heard was all the racers crying in the background. I gave a scream I kicked and punched but It wouldn't work I started to give a cry. Then she got her knife held it up high and dragged it through my chest. Blood was coming she ripped out all my organs and vein also my heart. I died that night. I regenerated where Rancis was he told me that I regenerated as I ghost.

All of the racers opened the door there faces were in shock. They found Gloyd's body all teared and ripped apart all of his organs, veins and his heart was all over the floor his chest was still pouring with blood.

Then they saw Minty she was in a high cliff almost about to fall in the diet cola mountain then Vanellope tried to save her like what she did to Ralph. But she fell and burned to death. There were only her clothes floating down and a skeleton which was her body.


End file.
